littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Buttercream Sunday
Buttercream Sunday[1] is a Netherland Dwarf Rabbit who has appeared in Topped With Buttercream, among other episodes in which Sweet Delights is present. Full of energy and pep, she's a good dancer but seems to be just a little bit crazy from loads of sugar. Since "Topped with Buttercream", she has become a recurring character in the series. She shows up in the series every now and then. She is owned by Youngmee Song's Aunt Christie and she is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Contents http://lps2012.wikia.com/wiki/Buttercream_Sunday# hide#Physical Appearance ##Other Outfits #Personality #Appearances #Quotes #Gallery #References Physical Appearance Edit Buttercream is a dull-yellow colored rabbit with brown coverings/markings on the tops of her ears, tips of feet, and a flowery circle shape around her left eye. Her nose and inner ear coloring is pink. Her eyes are a dark, emerald green. Buttercream also has a white muzzle, chest/stomach, and cotton tail. She wears a simple pink bow on her left ear with a giant peppermint candy in the middle. Other Outfits Edit *A blue dress and white pair of gloves with her same bow. She gains light brown, very curly hair worn in an up style almost resembling the top of an ice cream cone. *Star Trek theme Personality Edit It's assumed that because of large sugar consumption, Buttercream has a ton of energy, pep, and sweetness, but she also has a mischievous streak which can land others in trouble. When she came over to Littlest Pet Shop day camp, she had shown to be a social butterfly, gaining the admiration of the other pets immediately. In Topped With Buttercream, she led the pets to the next door sweet shop and broke into the pantry, eating loads of sweets. However, this led to a negative effect and everyone began to argue for the remaining candy inside the shop. She often talks in rhyme and alliteration, much of which is nonsensical to the context of her message (e.g. "Thanky thanky cotton hanky"), however she has been shown to use her rhyming nature to convey a clear message (e.g. "Those sweet treats hit the streets"). Often, Buttercream is incredibly impulsive, but is often too energetic and upbeat for any negative impulsive decisions she makes to affect her personally. In Frenemies, after attaching a new tail to Vinnie out of a Wafer cookie, she then proceeds to eat it almost immediately, much to the dismay of Vinnie, Russell and Sunil. She has a bizarre habit. Whenever someone asks her "What?" she responds "What?" then stamps her foot, and twists her ears, followed by her calming down before she says "Anyhoo..." afterwards. Appearances Edit #Topped With Buttercream #Sweet (Truck) Ride #What's in the Batter? #Bakers and Fakers #Frenemies #The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly #Super Sunil (cameo) #Sweet Pepper Quotes Edit *''"Anyhoo..."'' *''"You're the one who's crazy-dazy-farawayzy!"'' *''"What?" or "SQUEAK!" ''(After stamping her feet and twisting her ears so much she sighs) "Anyhoo..." *''"Ta-da!"'' *''"Ich Monster!!"'' *''"This is just what the bunny needed! Some human time!"'' *''"I love grooming time!"'' *''"Ooh! We've got everything you'd ever need to make sweetsie-treatsies in these handy-dandy-don't-call-me-Andy, lock-down bim-bada-bins: flour, sugar, frosting and up... sugar sprinkles!"'' *"4, 11, potatoes! And that makes seventy-kershmillion points! New high score! Yay me!" *"Takers, takers, fakers, not bakers!" Gallery Edit Butters 7911.png Buttercream vector 2 by raiinbowdashie nya-d5uno3e.png Buttercream the bunny vector by cybercaramel-d5unjds.png Buttercream sundae by fercho262-d6bksv2.png Buttercream sundae topped with buttercream by bob 97htf-d71z8f1.png Penny Ling and Buttercream Sunday.jpg Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png Buttercream_imitating_the_Biskits.png|Even Buttercream gets upset. Penny_Ling_and_Buttercream_Sundae.png|And so, Penny Ling followed Buttercream through the rabbit's hole, never once considering how she'd get back (or when, for that matter). Tumblr mi0uzxPDuh1s008vgo1 500.png The-sweetest-bunny-buttercream-sundae-35360195-1024-570.jpg 8789.gif 500px-Robot-dance-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-33640495-1000-547.png hqdefault.jpg images (2).jpg images (11).jpg maxresdefault (7).jpg mqdefault.jpg Zoe-the-cocker-spaniel-and-new-friend-750x421.jpg 526x297-Szn.jpg EZDx2.jpg Jumping Buttercream.jpg 526x297-sV6.jpg The-sweetest-bunny-buttercream-sundae-35360196-1024-574.jpg The-sweetest-bunny-buttercream-sundae-35360194-1024-572.jpg Buttercream-Sundae-image-buttercream-sundae-36528846-1024-577.jpg EDFicjltdDEy o littlest-pet-shop-s02e16-sweet-pepper.jpg do_the_robot_dance__by_cutiemarkfreak-d61xpk3.png Buttercream sundae in a big diaper by dev catscratch-d9vhfie.jpeg 05e83ff41ac0e85c1ef376eb16f70cb7.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Characters themed from sweets Category:Protagonist Category:Bunnies Category:Recurring Characters